Where am I?
by sugarhuney2
Summary: Ireland decided to help England improve his magic by having her teleport her to a meeting. Unfortunately, England did the wrong spell and teleported Ireland to a different dimension! What will happen?
1. England's suggestion

**A/N: How ya'll doin'?! I got this funny idea while playing a DS game, Digimon World Dawn. It's a lot of fun! My original idea was to send Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and Ireland all to different dimensions due to a backfire of England's teleportation spell. Of course, I then started to think about it, and the realization came to me that that would make my story WAAAY too long, and nobody wants to read an unnecessarily long story, RIGHT?! So it's just Ireland that gets sent to different dimensions. If I get requests for it, I'll make some sort of duplicate(s) for Scotland, Wales, and North.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**WARNING! This fanfic contains use of magic, swearing, a mash-up of several animes/games, and... some drama, I guess. Plus, this fanfic is probably going to be REALLY long, with lots of chapters.**

**/ / /**

"So, what did you guys think?" Ireland asked.

"I THINK I'm happy that you didn't bring that rude gangster-type boyfriend along to the family reunion." Scotland said.

Ireland slapped him upside the head. "Romano's the head of the Italian mafia. He didn't really have the choice of joining, he was forced because the mafia basically runs the country. And what I MEANT was, what did you think about the food I made?" Ireland growled.

"I liked it!" Wales cheered.

Northern Ireland nodded.

Scotland shrugged. "It'd probably taste better if you told me the recipe."

"Not in your life! It shall stay a secret!" Ireland said.

Scotland laughed.

"It tasted fine, but it wasn't near as good as my scones were!" England said.

Ireland's mouth dropped open. Her eye twitched. "Are you saying that my dish tasted worse than burnt rocks?!" She shreiked.

"Ooooo! Arthur's gonna get it!" Wales giggled.

North grabbed Ireland before she could lunge at England.

"Lemme go! I HAVE to beat him black and blue!" Ireland snarled.

"I'm sure Arthur was just joking." North said.

Ireland's nostrils flared. "Whatever. I guess Artie's pretty face won't get destroyed today..." She mumbled.

"Oh please! You couldn't hurt me if you tried!" England said, laughing.

"I'll have you know that the people in my country throw logs around for fun. There are even competitions for it! I've won the competition in Dublin for the past 50 years!" Ireland growled.

England's eyes widened. He put some distance inbetween himself and Ireland for safety measures.

North let go of Ireland, who 'HMPH!'ed, then sat down on the couch.

"Hey, what happened to Alfred and Matthieu?" North asked.

"Matthieu said something about his stomach hurting after dinner, so Alfred took him home. I don't know if either of them will be back." Scotland said.

"Mattie must've eaten Arthur's scones." Ireland mumbled.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember Mat-"

"OKAY I GET IT!" England snapped.

Everyone but England broke out in giggles, but quickly calmed themselves when England started to look overly irritable.

"So, who else has to cross the country to get to a meeting tomorrow?" Ireland asked.

Scotland and Wales groaned and raised their hands.

"Hey! You guys could spen the night here, and I could teleport you to your meetings tomorrow!" England said.

Wales and Scotland looked a little uncomfortable.

"You know, now that I think about it, Germany isn't that far, right?" Scotland said.

"Yeah, I could probably even WALK to Sweden!" Wales said.

England crossed his arms. "That's downright disrespectful. You could at least refuse me politely!" He said.

Ireland sighed. "England, I never refused you." She said.

"You didn't?" England asked.

"Nope. I guess that if you're ever going to get better at using your magic, you'll have to practice. You can teleport me." Ireland said.

England smiled. "Thanks! I think..."

Ireland shrugged. "I have to be in Hungary by 3 P.M. tomorrow. I'd like to spend some time with her before the meeting."

"Okay then. When should I send you there?" England asked.

"How about nine?"

"Alright!"

/ / /

"Ave, what's with the bag?" Scotland asked.

"Some supplies and essentials... You know... Just in case England sends me to the middle of the desert... Or the ocean..." Ireland said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scotland asked.

Ireland shrugged. "England won't get any better at his magic if I refuse."

"Okay then..." Scotland mumbled.

. . .

"Stand in the middle of the star please. Yes, right there."

"Hungary's house, please."

England nodded. "I know. Hey, is that bag really necessary?" He asked.

Ireland nodded. "I can't be without it."

"Okay then. Could you get Scotland to leave? He's starting to make me nervous."

Ireland shot Scotland a glare.

Scotland sent a glare right back. "I'm not leaving." He said.

England sighed. "Whatever. Let's get this over with." He said, and opened his spell book.


	2. the Digital World

**AN: This is chapter 2 of 'where am I?'! I'll be updating everything else soon, too. I just figured I should update my newer ones first... Now that I'm thinking of it, that doesn't make much sense, huh? Well, whatever. I've already started on it so I'm going to finish it. Have fun reading!**

**/ / /**

"Are you okay?"

"Hey, wake up!"

Ireland opened her eye a crack. "Huh?"

"You fell out of the sky, and we were wondering if you were okay." Someone said.

Ireland opened her eye the rest of the way. "Thanks for worrying. I'm fine. But-" Ireland gasped. She had shifted her gaze to the people she was speaking to, only to discover that they weren't people, but two tiny monster/animal things.

One was reddish-orange. It had little spikes sticking out everywhere on it's body, except for the top of it's head, where a spike should have been, but instead, there was a flame.

The other one was blue. It's head looked like a circle with the top buzzed off. It had a long blue stick-like thing sticking out of it's top.

"But what?" Asked the little sun.

"N-nothing. What are you, and where am I?" Ireland asked, ready to stand up and ran away at any second.

"We're digimon! Digital monsters! You're in the digiworld!" Both of the monsters said.

Ireland blinked. "Digimon? Digiworld? I've never heard of those before." She said, feeling less cautious and more curious. "Do you have names? Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, we have names. I'm Sunmon!" Said the little sun. He had a lot of enthusiasm.

"I'm Moonmon. The smart one." Said the little blue digimon. "I don't know why you're here, but we could help you leave... If that's what you want."

Ireland smiled. "That would be great, thank you." She said. "Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"Could you help us defeat a few evil digimon?" Moonmon asked.

"... I guess... But I didn't bring any weapons with me. I've got a few elemental spells in my book, but that's the best I can do." Ireland said.

Sunmon smiled. "You don't have to fight. That's why we're here." He said.

Moonmon nodded in agreement. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Ireland. You can call me Avery, Ave, or Ires, though. I don't care." Ireland said.

"Confusing..." Moonmon mumbled.

Sunmon nodded in agreement.

Ireland let out a small laugh. "You guys can just call me Ireland, Ires is fine." She said.

"Alright!" Sunmon and Moonmon said in unison.

Ireland smiled. "Okay then. How do we start on our journey to save this world?"

/ / /

**They had begun their adventure by trying to find their way out of the forest Ireland had landed in. As they were walking...**

"So, can I ask you guys some questions?" Ireland asked.

"Only if we can ask you some!" Sunmon said.

"Okay... How old are you guys?" Ireland asked.

"We're pretty young. We're still in the in-training 2 stage." Moonmon said.

"In-training 2?" Ireland asked.

"It's higher than in-training 1, but still a pretty low level for a digimon." Moonmon explained.

"Okay then. What are the levels for digimon?" Ireland asked.

"In-training 1, In-training 2, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. In that order." Moonmon said.

"Our turn to ask _you _some questions!" Sunmon said.

Ireland shrugged.

"How old are you?" Sunmon asked.

"Well... Basically, I'm as old as the earth is, as I was born in the beggining of time and will live till the end, unless, of course, my country is somehow wiped off the face of the earth. But of course, I go by the year I was discovered for my age, so I'm actually over 2,000 years old. Unless, of course, you go by the time of when I became the Republic of Ireland, of course, that would mean I'd be about a hundred years old. But I don't go by that. I tell others, humans, that I'm 21, just so my identity is safe, and that's how old I look." Ireland rambled.

It took a few minutes for Sunmon and Moonmon to process what Ireland said.

"So... humans live for centuries?" Moonmon asked.

Ireland shook her head. "Countries live forever, unless their land mass is destroyed. Humans don't usually live to be over 100 years old." She said.

"Oh... So you're not human?" Sunmon asked.

"No." Ireland said.

"How did you get here?" Moonmon asked.

"My brother, England, had cast the wrong spell. I was supposed to be transported to Hungary, but instead I ended up in a different dimension..." Ireland said with a sigh.

"Is England human?" Sunmon asked.

Ireland shook her head.

"My turn." Ireland said. "Are all digimon your size?"

"Of course not! Digimon can get bigger and bigger as they digivolve!" Moonmon said.

"Oh. Then what do I have to do to get you guys to digivolve?" Ireland asked.

"Those things at your side." Moonmon said. "You use those."

Ireland grabbed her keychain, which had been hooked onto her belt loop, and took it off.

She noticed that several more items had been added to it. They looked like handheld game devices.

"How does it work?" Ireland asked.

"Dunno." Moonmon said. "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

"I'll do that tonight when we set up camp, then." Ireland said.

/ / /

"We've been walking for hours!" Ireland complained.

"Hey, at least we got out of the forest!" Sunmon said with a smile.

Ireland huffed. "I gladly would have stayed in the forest if it meant we didn't have to trudge through the desert. How exactly does that work anyway? That forest was really cool, and now it's blazing hot! The shade couldn't have made the forest as cold as it was!"

"That's the digital world for you. I believe that the frost lands come after this." Moonmon said.

Ireland sighed. "At least it'll be cold..." She mumbled.

"Hey, it's almost sundown! It'll be nice and cool here once it's night!" Sunmon said.

"It's true. You'd never even think this was a desert once the sun sets." Moonmon agreed.

"I hope you're right... Should we set up camp?" Ireland asked.

"It's up to you." Moonmon said.

Ireland nodded. "Right here is good." She said, and dug around in her bag. She pulled out a small, bunched up item.

"What's that?" Sunmon asked.

"It's a tent. Stand back. It gets pretty big." Ireland said.

"That little thing?" Moonmon asked.

"Yes, this little thing." Ireland said, and undid the velcro holding the tent in it's bundled up form.

Sunmon and Moonmon were amazed when they saw the tiny item unfold into something big right before their eyes.

"Now that we have a place to sleep, how about something to eat? I also have a few bottles of water, but I'd like to make them last as long as possible, so don't drink too much, okay?" Ireland said, grabbing a few granola bars and a water bottle.

Ireland held out the granola bars. "Take your pick."

Sunmon chose a chocolate-y granola bar, while Moonmon took a raisin one, leaving Ireland with a honey one. Not that she was complaining, though.

"Once you guys are done with that, you can have a couple sips of water." Ireland told them, and they began to eat.

. . .

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll take first watch." Ireland said.

"Are you sure?" Sunmon asked.

"Yeah. If I start to get tired I'll wake one of you guys up for the next shift, okay?" Ireland said.

"Alright... I'll take second watch, then." Moonmon said.

Ireland nodded. "Sure thing. Go to sleep now." She said.

The digimon went into the tent.

Ireland pulled out the devices on her keychain. She took on off and examined it.

It was orange. It was about the size of that iPod nano thing Japan once showed her. It had the same shape too, only thicker. Right below the screen, a tiny logo read 'digivice'.

Ireland examined it a little more, running her thumb over the screen and the buttons. Her curiosity finally overcame her, and she pressed a button.

The device turned on. The screen went white. A robotic feminine voice came out of the speaker in the front.

**"This is digivice A. Are you in need of any assistance or information?"**

Ireland blinked. "Uh, yeah. Assistance with... Sunmon. Please."

**"Please analyze digimon."**

"And how do I do that?" Ireland asked.

**"Find digimon and press upper right button."**

Ireland opened the tent flap and looked at Sunmon, who was fast asleep. Ireland pressed the upper right button, and an image appeared on the screen.

Ireland backed out of the tent and looked at the image.

It was a pixalized photo of Sunmon, wide awake and looking happy.

**"Sunmon, In-training 2 digimon. Holy type."**

"Okay... What do I have to do to get Sunmon to rank up?" Ireland asked.

**"In order for you to get Sunmon to digivolve, capture it and make it yours by pressing the second button on the side. Let it out by pressing first button on the side. Find enemy or challenger digimon, press the button right below the screen. Digimon will rank up."**

Ireland sighed. "Alright... I don't think either of them will rank up though. I haven't seen a single digimon other than them... But I guess I'll capture Sunmon and Moonmon tomorrow. I'll have to get their permission first, though..."Ireland mumbled, and continued to fiddle with the digivice as she went on with her watch.

/ / /

"Alright you guys! Let's get up and go!" Sunmon yelled. He had had the final shift.

Ireland opened her eyes and yawned. "Okay..." She mumbled, and sat up slowly.

The events of last hit her. Ireland picked up her pace. She went outside of the tent and began packing it up. Moonmon didn't have too much time to get out, but she escaped.

Ireland finished packing up the tent and secured the velcro strap. She put it in her bag.

"I have something I need to talk to you guys about." Ireland said.

Sunmon and Moonmon looked at her.

"I was messing with the digivices," Ireland said, pulling the keychain off of her belt loop and showing the devices to the digimon. "last night, and I managed to get some information out of it. It turns out, I have to capture you and make you mine so that you can digivolve."

"Okay..." Moonmon said.

"So... I would like your permission to make you guys mine. I'd like to help you save this world, and I think it'd be a lot easier if you can digivolve." Ireland said.

Sunmon and Moonmon looked at each other, then back at Ireland.

"You have my permission." Moonmon said.

"Mine too!" Sunmon said with a bright smile.

Ireland smiled back. "Great! Thanks a lot!" She said, and pulled two digivices off her keychain, an orange one and a purple one.

She clicked the top button on the orange digivice, and Sunmon was sucked in. She then pressed the top button on the purple one, and Moonmon was sucked in.

They were analyzed and examined, then zapped out just as quickly as they had been sucked in.

They had continued on with their adventure after that, trying to act as if nothing wierd had just happened.

/ / /

"Hey, I think I can see the frostlands on the horizon! I think we'll be there by the end of the day... Possibly." Ireland said.

"I'm tired..." Sunmon mumbled.

Ireland gave him a sympathetic smile. "I could carry you until you feel rested enough to walk. Or I could put you in the digivice." She said.

"I'll go in the digivice..." Sunmon said.

"Could I go too?" Moonmon asked.

Ireland nodded, and put them both in their digivices. Once that was done, she started again toward the frostlands.

/ / /

"_UGH! I've got a terrible sunburn, and I'm REALLY tired! But... I made it._" Ireland thought.

She brought Sunmon and Moonmon out of their digivices.

Sunmon yawned, then shivered. "I guess we made it." He said.

Moonmon nodded.

"We won't really be able to rest here. It's too cold, so we'd probably freeze. We can eat, and you guys can sleep in the digivices, but unless I find someplace warm... I'm gonna have to stay awake." Ireland said.

Moonmon closed her eyes. "That doesn't seem too fair, that we can sleep and you can't. I'll stay up with you." She said.

"Depending on how long it takes to find someplace warm, I'll stay up too!" Sunmon said.

Ireland smirked. "Thanks, you two. But I need you guys to be rested in case we run into trouble." She said.

"I guess you're right..." Moonmon mumbled. "What good would we be if we were too tired to fight?"

"Not much good at all..." Sunmon said.

"Yeah. So I'll give you guys a choice. You can go back into the digivice _now_, or you can walk with me until you're tired and _then _go into the digivice." Ireland said.

"I'll go into the digivice. I'll be nice and rested when I have to fight!" Sunmon said.

"Good idea... I'll go into the digivice too." Moonmon agreed.

Ireland nodded, then put them into their digivices.

. . .

**Rumble Rumble Rumble**

"_Oh... My stomach doesn't do that too often... Weird, I don't feel hungry..._" Ireland thought.

**Rumble Rumble Rumble**

"_Is that even my stomach?"_

**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE**

"Crap! Not my stomach, not my stomach!" Ireland said aloud. She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

She heard a loud roar, and the ground started to shake. Ireland shreiked, and pulled her digivices off her keychain.

"Sunmon! Moonmon! I need you guys out here NOW!" Ireland yelled, letting them out.

"What is it?!" Moonmon asked.

"I don't know! The ground is shaking, I'm hearing roars, and I think it's a digimon! I'll need you guys to be ready to fight!" Ireland said.

They nodded.

"I can hear the roaring!" Sunmon said.

It was true, Ireland noticed that the roaring was getting louder, and the rumbling more intense.

"Hey, that sounded just like a-"

A large wolf jumped over a snow mound in front of them, growling, snarling, and roaring.

Ireland gasped and pressed one of the buttons on her digivice. "What is that?!" She asked it.

**Garurumon. Champion level digimon, beast type.**

"Champion level? How are we gonna beat that?!" Ireland asked.

**Digivolution.**

"And how do I induce that?!" Ireland asked, then went completely still. The Garurumon was staring right at her, hostility filling its eyes. "Crap."

"Ireland!" Sunmon cried, and started glowing. He grew.

Ireland's orange digivice made a noise.

**Digivolved! Now rookie level!**

Ireland sighed with relief. "Thank goodness..." she mumbled. "Moonmon! Can you digivolve too?!"

"I'm feeling stronger. I think I'll try!" Moonmon replied. A moment later, she too was glowing.

Ireland's purple digivice made a noise.

**Digivolved! Now rookie level!**

"Yes! Can we take down a champion level, though?" Ireland asked.

"We'll try!" Sunmon said with a smile, then turned and faced the Garurumon.

"Grand Cross!" Sunmon cried out, and a giant cross appeared out of thin air and crushed the champion level digimon.

"Nightmare!" Moonmon called out, and Garurumon was surrounded by darkness.

Amazingly, the Garurumon stood and shook off the attacks, then roared. It didn't seem to have been hurt in the least! It lunged at Sunmon.

"NO!" Ireland screamed, and Sunmon started glowing again. He grew, and Ireland's digivice made a noise.

**Digivolved! Now champion level!**

"Yes! Sunmon, you can defeat it now!" Ireland cheered.

"Flame Dive!" Sunmon called, and burst into flames. He then tackled Garurumon.

Before the Garurumon could attack, Sunmon hit it again.

After a few more tackles, the Garurumon was out cold, unable to attack anymore.

Moonmon ran... or, well... I guess she _floated _toward Ireland. "He's not Sunmon anymore." She explained. "He's now known as Firamon, just as I'm now known as Lunamon." She said.

"Wait... So you're saying that your names change when you digivolve?" Ireland asked.

Lunamon nodded.

"That's confusing..." Ireland mumbled.

"It's no different than your many names." Lunamon pointed out.

"I guess you're right... But you only go by _one _of my names. And you can call me nicknames." Ireland said.

Lunamon shrugged "I guess you're right, but we digimon prefer to go pry our original names."

Ireland shrugged. "Alright then." She said, and called Firamon over.

"I'll have you know that you look super cool, Firamon." Ireland said.

Firamon smiled, but in his current state, it seemed more like he was baring his teeth. He suddenly started glowing, then shrunk down.

The glowing stopped, and what used to be Firamon was now what seemed to be a small fire cat standing on two legs.

Ireland looked at Lunamon, raising an eyebrow.

"Coronomon. Rookie form, same as me." Lunamon said.

Ireland smirked and nodded her thanks. She then turned back to Coronomon.

"Thanks a lot. You did a wonderful job." She said.

Coronomon smiled, then yawned. "Hey, Avery? Can I go back in the digivice? I'm tired..." Coronomon said.

"Of course. You deserve a rest. You too, Lunamon." Ireland said, and put them into their digivices.

Ireland then resumed her walking, trying to find her way out of the frostlands.


	3. What's next?

Ireland pressed the button that let her Digimon out.

Coronomon yawned. Lunamon seemed ready to fight anything around her.

"Whaddaya need? Are you alright?" Coronmon asked.

Ireland nodded. "We're out of the frostlands and all, but I don't know what to do now." She said.

"You could mess with the digivice and see if it can give you information on this place." Lunamon suggested.

"Good idea!" Ireland said with a smile, then yawned.

"When did you last get any sleep?" Lunamon asked.

"About... two or three days ago. But I've gone a full week without sleep before, so I'm alright." Ireland said.

Lunamon raised an eyebrow.

Coronomon looked a little mad. "The second you're done finding out what to do next, you're going to sleep!" He demanded. "If you refuse, I'll knock you out myself! Lack of sleep isn't healthy in the least!"

Ireland giggled. "You remind me so much of Romano... I sure hope I'll get to see him again..." She mumbled, then began to fiddle with the digivice.

**This is Sunmon's digivice. What may I help you with?**

"What are the names of the evil digimon I have to defeat?" Ireland asked.

**Names of evil digimon...**

**Grandracmon**

**Puppetmon**

**Devimon**

**LadyDevimon**

**Venommyotismon**

**Kimeramon**

**Skullgreymon**

**Lilithmon**

Ireland blinked. Those were quite a few digimon. She didn't know if she could handle them all. "Categorize each digimon by weakest to strongest, and display their locations please." She said.

**Devimon (Champion) Native forest**

**SkullGreymon (Ultimate) Ice Arena**

**Kimeramon (Ultimate) file city**

**Grandracmon (Mega) Dragon Eye Lake**

**puppetmon (mega) toy land**

**LadyDevimon (Ultimate) Great Canyon**

**Venommyotismon (Mega) Mt. Infinity**

**Lilithmon (Mega) Grey Lord Mansion**

Ireland furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the order. "Categorize each digimon from weakest to strongest." She commanded.

**Devimon**

**SkullGreymon**

**Kimeramon**

**Grandracmon**

**Puppetmon**

**LadyDevimon**

**Venommyotismon**

**Lilithmon**

Ireland furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Lunamon, can you tell me how an ultimate digimon can be stronger than a mega?" She asked.

"They could be at an extremely high level. What's the digimon's name?" Lunamon asked.

"LadyDevimon."

"No wonder. LadyDevimon is Lilithmon's daughter. Lilithmon is constantly checking on her, and making sure she is constantly training and leveling up." Lunamon said.

"So that means she's constantly getting stronger." Ireland said, slumping a bit.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean much. _I _heard that something happened after she digivolved to the ultimate level, a virus hit her, and because of that virus, she can't digivolve to Mega level!" Coronomon said.

"I guess that's a wonderful advantage to us." Ireland mumbled.

Lunamon and Coronomon nodded.

Ireland looked back at the digivice. "How can I get Coronomon to digivolve into the ultimate level?" She asked.

**Obtain the Crest of Reliability.**

"What?" Ireland mumbled.

**Find the tags in Devimon's lair. They glow when near the crests.**

"Tag...?" Ireland mumbled, then put Coronomon's digivice away and grabbed Lunamon's.

"How do I make Lunamon digivolve?" She asked it.

**Obtain the Crest of Knowledge.**

"Okay..." Ireland mumbled, then turned to Lunamon and Coronomon. "Where do you think we can find these crests?" She asked.

"Well... The Crest of Knowledge... That sounds like something that might be found at the digital factory." Lunamon said.

"The Crest of Reliability, eh? It sounds like it might be in a place that takes teamwork to get to. It might be somewhere in or near Drill Tunnel." Coronomon said.

Ireland raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Well... I guess that first thing's first. We grab the tags in Devimon's lair. While we're at it, we can defeat Devimon. He's apperantly the weakest out of the evil digimon. We shouldn't have too much trouble with him." She said.

The digimon nodded.

"Well, if we're going to get Devimon, we'll have to go back to that forest we met at!" Lunamon said.

Ireland sighed. "We have to go all the way back?! What a stroke of bad luck..." She mumbled, slumping to her knees. She stood right back up, though. "I guess we should get a headstart. We can make it through the Frostlands in about a day and a half if we don't run into any trouble. Then we can probably make it through the desert in about two days, then BANG! We're in the forest. It should be pretty easy to get Devimon after that." She said. "Let's go!"

Coronomon made a stubborn face. "You're not going _anywhere _until you've rested up." He growled.

"You can't stop me." Ireland pointed out.

"Yes I can. I can knock you out easily." Fiero said.

Ireland huffed. "Yep. You remind me very much of Romano... That sucks!" She growled.

Coronomon smirked a bit, then regained his serious face. "Rest. Now. It's getting dark anyway, and it's not good to start traveling at the time the most dark digimon show up. Lunamon and I will keep watch while you sleep, as we can sleep in the digivices when it's time to travel." He said.

Ireland muttered protests and curses, but went obeyed anyhow.


End file.
